The construction of surface structures based on the rising concern for sustainable use of materials and developable lands leads in many cases to the use of minimal ground impact foundation technologies. These technologies reduce the effects of excavation and site manipulation, thereby limiting environmental impacts to surface and subsurface water flows, and soil biological functions. They also reduce erosion by curbing the volume of excavated materials, and can in many cases provide similar structural function with less material than traditional foundation solutions.
In developing these technologies for widespread use, and therefore the greatest overall environmental benefit, cost reductions are imperative. These costs can be reduced through the development of alternate component parts, or the development of more efficient means of production.
The present invention is a result of these development efforts.
Disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,039,256 and 6,578,333 are hereby incorporated for reference. Please also refer to PCT Application No. PCT/US01/23287 incorporated herein by reference.